


inner turmoil

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Trip Lives, inhuman trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy should probably be concerned with her new powers and uncovered identity. Instead, she finds herself trying to make sense of her feelings.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	inner turmoil

Daisy makes her way back to the quarters she shares with Trip, happy with her training session but exhausted.

He’ll probably be ready for a nap, too. He’s having more trouble than she is controlling his new powers, shifting between matters without meaning to. It helps if she goes to sleep in his arms; it anchors him, somehow. It makes her all warm and fuzzy, too.

And more than a little confused because they’re really just friends, and haven’t talked about the possible change in their relationship - and now she’s met Lincoln, too, and that feels like it might be something, something worth pursuing.

Trip’s smiles make her tummy flutter, and the tingles down her spin have nothing to do with Lincoln’s powers when he casually touches her arm while talking.

She’s not good with feelings, not sure she’s ever been in love for real. Now she thinks she might be. With two men at once. Leave it to Daisy to manage making her weird alien powers and newly returned parents a minor concern, somehow…

It’s silly, she thinks, but she also likes it. She can’t remember when she last had a problem so sweet as blushing more than she ever thought possible.

She walks into their room and stops in her tracks when she catches sight of both of the men that have her mind and feelings in such a turmoil, sprawled over the bed she’s been sharing with Trip these last few weeks. Lincoln’s head is on his chest, Trip’s fingers in his hair.

They look peaceful. She wishes she’d reacted in time to keep the door from slamming behind her, waking them up.

“Hey, Dais,”Trip says as he blinks at her sleepily, not moving, his hand sliding to the nape of Lincoln’s neck as he sits up.

Lincoln is blushing brightly. He doesn’t leave the bed.

“Lincoln was just helping me out,”Trip says.“Couldn’t stop shifting.” He sighs.“Again.”

“Don’t let me bother you guys,”Daisy says at the same time as Lincoln says,“I’ll leave you two to it, then.”

Trip chuckles, soft and warm, and tugs Lincoln back down, holding his other arm out to Daisy.

She doesn’t hesitate, kicking off her shoes and curling up against him.

Her hand finds Lincoln’s and their fingers intertwine.

He smiles at her, his blush still vibrant, and she smiles back before closing her eyes.

She can do with a nap. Especially now that things turned out to be way less complicated than she’d anticipated.


End file.
